It is common practice today to make pumpkin custard and other similar pies by filling a pre-formed shell within an aluminum pie plate during the baking cycle. This takes place at about 400.degree. F. The lower crusts or shells as they are known to the art are placed in the oven which is often multi tiered, and which can hold about two dozen pies on each shelf. This is done to avoid possible spillage and lost time in cleaning up during the transfer from a fill area outside the area to the oven interior.
Today, a long handled paddle with a ladel on it is used to fill the pie shells within the oven. It takes about 1 and 1/2 hours to fill a typical commercial Baxter 7 oven when such is filled with pumpkin pie shells.
There is a need therefore for a device to hasten the loading or transfer of pie filling within pie shells in an oven.
Such a device must be easy to use and readily portable.
It is an object therefore to provide a portable pumping means for transferring pumpkin, custard and similar pie filling to a load of shells inside an oven.
One object therefore is to provide an easy to use pie slurry transferring device.
Another object is to provide a portable pump means for the transfer of pie filling.
Yet another object is to provide a pie filling transfer means useable at the oven site.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and any of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.